Twelve Days of Christmas
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: For twelve days leading up to Christmas, Sam keeps giving bizarre things to Danny. Why is she doing this? Read to find out! Some nice fluffy DxS and reference to Christmas songs. Oneshot


Super random Christmas oneshot!

* * *

Eleven Days before Christmas:

Danny sat on the couch, desperately attempting to tune out his parent's constant arguing over the existence of Santa Claus. Sadly it was not working, especially when a large turkey was accidentally thrown into his face. Before he could decide that life was not worth living anymore and go on a rampage, destroying Amity Park and all who lived in it, there was a knock at the door. Jack and Maddie paid no attention to the knocking and most likely did not even hear it; Jazz was upstairs doing psychology things and did not hear the knock either, so it was up to Danny to answer the door.

Quite shockingly he found Sam at the door, surrounded by twelve drummers drumming, which he recognized as the drummers from the Casper High marching band.

"Merry eleven days before Christmas, Danny!" Sam shoved the drumming drummers into Fenton Works and slammed the door before the halfa could say anything.

Ten Days before Christmas:

The smell of delicious Christmas cookies resonated through Fenton Works on this fine day. Having just helped put them in the oven, Danny walked into the front room to see if the drumming drummers, who had taken up residence by the fireplace, wanted any. Before he could ask them there was another knock on the front door which he went to answer.

"Merry ten days before Christmas!" Sam announced before shoving eleven pipers piping through the door and shutting it. Danny stared at the pipers and decided that they would reside by the couch.

Nine Days before Christmas:

Again Danny went to answer the door, only to be greeted by ten lords a leaping through over him.

"Merry nine days before Christmas, Danny!" Sam shut the door after the last lord had leaped in. Danny frowned at this latest delivery and wondered where he would put the lords who were now anxiously hopping in place.

Eight Days before Christmas:

Danny ran into the front room, unable to stand his parent's tests to prove/disprove Santa's existence anymore. The drummers drumming saluted him with a drum roll while the lords went a leaping all over the furniture and the pipers piped a sympathetic tune. Once more there was a knock at the door, which despite his better judgment, Danny opened. This time nine ladies dancing twirled into the room before setting up shop in its center where they spun in circles.

"Merry eight days before Christmas!" The halfa slammed the door without looking as he was well aware of who had sent these dancing ladies.

Seven Days before Christmas:

Danny sat next to the door, certain that Sam would arrive with another strange gift. She did not disappoint, this time bringing eight maid a milking, and a large cow for them to milk.

Six Days before Christmas:

The door flew open and a torrent of water rushed in, flooding the lower level of Fenton Works. As Danny clambered up the surface he found seven swans a swimming around him.

"Merry seven days before Christmas, Danny!"

Five Days before Christmas:

This time Danny didn't even need to answer the door, instead he found six geese a laying already congregated around his bed. The largest goose had a card on its neck which read:

_Merry five days before Christmas, Danny!_

_-Sam_

Four Days before Christmas:

Danny had just finished some last minute Christmas shopping and was about to enter Fenton Works when five golden rings landed on top of the presents he was holding.

"Merry four days before Christmas!" Sam waved from the roof.

Three Days before Christmas:

"Danny!" Cried one of the four calling birds Sam had sent him today.

"Danny!"

"Danny!"

"Fenchurch!"

Two Days before Christmas:

Danny threw open the door, wondering what Sam would give him next. The Goth in question was standing outside the door with a bazooka in her arms. She fired three French hens from it which shot into the kitchen where they began to chase the calling birds and ladies dancing.

One day before Christmas:

Jazz couldn't help but giggle at the two turtle doves that perched on Danny's shoulders. He was getting really fed up with these bizarre "gifts" if you could call them that and hoped it would soon end.

Christmas:

Christmas morning had been great. Jack and Maddie had put aside their arguments to focus on something they both enjoyed; Santa or no Santa, opening presents. Jack got a Fenton Family Ghost Hunter Play set (which he had made himself but insisted was given to him by Santa). Maddie's present was a book called _101 Ways to Kill Ghosts_. Jazz received a lifetime subscription to her favorite psychology journal. Just as Danny was to open his present there was a knock at the door and he groaned inwardly.

"I'll get it." He opened the door and stepped aside; fearing Sam would shoot some type of bird out of a bazooka at him again. Today however, she came in first, dragging a pear tree. From a top the tree a partridge chirped.

"And a partridge in a pear tree." Sam dusted her hands off and turned to Danny. "Merry Christmas, Danny!"

"Uh, thanks Sam. But, really what is all this about?" The halfa asked while putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"Think about it. What have I given you over these past twelve days?" Danny pondered this for a moment.

"Twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers piping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, six geese a laying, five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree." He finally answered. "Those are the lyrics to a song, I don't get it."

"Who gives you them in said song?" Sam asked, hopeful that it would finally dawn on him.

"Let's see. Uh… on the something day of Christmas my true love gave to me… gave to me… true love gave… TRUE LOVE!" He exclaimed, finally realizing why Sam had done this. The pair embraced while Jack, Maddie and Jazz went "aww" in the background. "You know, a simple 'I love you' would've been fine Sam." He added.

"I know, but I wanted to do something special." The Goth reached into her back pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe. Noticing the herb being held above their heads Danny leaned in to kiss Sam when the partridge flew from its pear tree roost and knocked the mistletoe from her hand.

"Ah the heck with it." And he grabbed Sam and kissed her anyway. And so while Danny and Sam kissed, and the others went "aww" the drummers drumming and pipers piping played music for the ladies dancing while the calling birds flew around them and the French hens and swans a laying slept by the fireplace. The lords a leaping leapt around in joy with the two turtle doves while the maids a milking put the five golden rings in the Fenton family's stockings. Finally the partridge landed back on his pear tree and chirped. And so as one can see, for once Danny Fenton had a merry Christmas that didn't involve dog urine, evil turkeys or a melodramatic undead writer.

Suddenly Tucker, dressed as Santa, fell through the chimney.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!"

The End

* * *

This story had another ending at one point, and it would've been rated T had I kept it. But while the ending was funny, I thought it ruined the sweet and fluffy-ness of the story. If you want to see what the original ending was, just say so in a review and I'll pm it to you.


End file.
